It's Not Easy Being Queen
by tonguemarksonmymirror
Summary: Post 3x16. Zelena always thought Regina's life was easy. What if Regina took it upon herself to show her what it was really like? Rating for abuse and violence.
1. The Showdown

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I've had this idea since 3x16 aired, and I've been working on it since then. It was intended to be a one-shot, but it got very long very fast, so I decided to split it up into four parts, with this first part being the introduction. Hope you enjoy!

Many thanks to my dear friend, **ouatevilregal8**,who is betaing this fic for me!

_Standard Disclaimer: _I don't own the show, characters, settings, situations, or dialogue that I have not composed. Those are the property of ABC and are being used in this story solely for entertainment purposes.

*Note: There are mentions of abuse and violence in this fic. If you find those things triggering, this may not be the fic for you.*

* * *

It was sundown. The setting sun's dying rays gave the streets of Storybrooke an eerie and ominous glow as its residents gathered around, awaiting the showdown between the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch. Zelena herself stood in the middle of the crowd, which gave her a wide berth, impatiently waiting for the arrival of her dear, _dear_ little sister.

Time was almost up. Zelena's eyes narrowed. So she was a coward. She didn't even have the courage to face her own family. Rumpelstiltskin had made the right call after all, saying she was more powerful. Her grip around the dagger tightened. He once controlled her, and now she controlled him. What a delicious inversion, she thought, smirking deviously.

As time was up, she heard a clicking of heels coming down the street. Regina strode in like she owned the place- which, if Zelena thought about it, she did- calm and collected. She made some crack about black being her color, and it could have been Zelena's nerves at play, but she swore there was a glint uncannily like Rumple's in her eyes as she said it. She may have been the more powerful one, but he chose _her_. He chose Regina. Like everyone else in her life, he threw her aside for pretty little Queen Regina. It made her blood boil.

But she couldn't let her anger get the best of her. Her father's voice echoed in her head: put on your best face. Zelena had learned long ago that offense was the best defense, so she hit Regina where it hurt: right in her privileged familial position as the only child, the chosen child. Regina wouldn't think she was so special now that she had an older sister, would she?

Even her best ammunition seemed to roll right off Regina's back. Did anything faze the woman? It certainly didn't appear so. And her nerve; asking what it was she had done to Zelena. As if she didn't know. As if she didn't know how lucky she had been to have a mother who wanted her, to know who her father was, to be loved and accepted by everyone, to be groomed up to be queen and trained in the magical arts by a willing tutor instead of one who had to be coaxed into it. Regina didn't know how good she had it.

Suddenly, Zelena found herself voicing these thoughts out loud. "Isn't it obvious?" she asked sardonically. "You were born" she hissed in a low whisper. The resultant slap against Zelena's cheek sounded throughout the street and caused the corner of her lip to bleed. She touched her blood, looking at it distastefully.

"I've been waiting all day to do that" Regina said, sounding extremely satisfied with herself. That was Zelena's breaking point. Damn putting on her good face; that would just add insult to injury.

"Do you even know what you had?" She cried out. "Do you even know how privileged you were? How much you had that should have been _mine_? _I _was Cora's firstborn. _I _should have been queen. But no. Cora put me in a basket and left me in the woods. Abandoned, like trash." Zelena paused to catch her breath, having uttered everything in one breath. The crowd stepped back, not wanting to further anger her.

"You were the chosen child" she continued, circling Regina slowly and scrutinizing her. "Cora wanted _you_. She picked you to be queen. She loved you. She took care of you. She _kept you_. I was the one she threw aside like I wasn't even hers."

Regina listened to her speech, her eyes stormy and her facial expression inscrutable. Zelena kept going, pleased that she finally had someone's attention. "Then when you were older, Rumple chose you to train. He took you on willingly; taught you everything he knew. Do you know how much I had to plead and beg for him to even consider taking me on alongside you? He always said I was more powerful, you know. That's right. And yet, who did he choose to cast his curse? Oh, that's right. You. Not me. It was never me. You see, Regina, what you did to me was very simple. You stole the life that could have, should have, been mine. And that is why you must pay" Regina was stunned silent. Zelena cocked her head, pleased with her speech and Regina's reaction.

After a minute, she recovered. "Are you jealous of me?" She asked, amusement laced in her words. She chuckled coldly. "You're jealous of _my_ life?"

Zelena refused to dignify that with a response, merely tilting her head.

Regina shook her head, clearly still amused by the situation. "Let me make you a deal. For tonight, we call a truce. We both go home, no one gets hurt. Tomorrow at ten, you meet me in my office and we settle this, once and for all."

It was Zelena's turn to laugh. "Now why should I listen to anything my little sister suggests?"

Regina just looked at her, something Zelena couldn't comprehend playing in her eyes. "Because your _little sister" _Zelena noticed the sarcastic emphasis placed on her title "has something you don't have and desperately want. Answers. And your little sister knows that you'd do anything for answers, even if that meant putting up with her."

Zelena was effectively silenced. She frowned, pondering her options.

Regina got closer to her. "My office, ten o'clock. Don't be late" she whispered in her ear, before leaving the street with her family. Soon, Zelena was left all alone; deciding finally to retreat to her farmhouse with Rumple.

She spent the night tossing and turning. Should she have listened to Regina? Should she go see what it was the woman had to offer her? What if it was all a trap to kill her and leave Regina the sole child of Cora once more, and by going, Zelena would just be playing into it?

Eventually, her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to take Regina up on her offer, but to go armed. With that thought in mind, she closed her eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

When morning came, Zelena prepared herself, steeling her nerves, and then headed to Town Hall to face Regina. She patted her leg to ensure that the dagger she had stowed under her skirt was still there, and then she opened the door to Regina's office. The brunette was waiting for her at her desk, hands clasped expectantly on it, looking up at her with a look Zelena couldn't quite decipher.

"I'm so glad my big sister decided to join me this morning" Regina remarked cynically, standing and crossing the room to meet Zelena. Zelena's eyes hardened, anger bubbling beneath her skin.

"Ooh, someone's testy this morning" Regina commented, looking Zelena up and down. "Did you have trouble sleeping last night? Wondering what on earth your little sister could have in store for you?"

Zelena didn't say a word. Her hand brushed by her thigh where the dagger was. Regina noticed the motion and held up her hands with a quirked eyebrow.

"There's no need to resort to violence, dear" she said, opening her hand to reveal a small blue vial filled with a glowing liquid.

"What on earth is that?" Zelena spat out. "Are you trying to poison me? It won't work, you know. I could whip up an antidote in my cabin."

"Not that the idea hasn't crossed my mind, but no" Regina frowned. "It's a modified memory potion. Usually memory potions are used to regain memories a person has lost. But since you seem to be under the impression that my life has been very comfortable and privileged, I thought I'd do you a favor and show you what it was actually like. By modifying it, I have concocted one which will allow you to experience my memories."

"And how would you do that?" Zelena asked, trying to process this information.

Regina plucked a hair off her jacket. "I added one of my hairs to it and allowed it to incubate overnight. I'm fairly confident it should work" she stated, noting Zelena's apprehensive expression. "But even if it doesn't no harm will come to you."

"You're going to give me a potion you don't even know will work? I don't know why I was ever afraid of you. Clearly I'm the superior witch." Zelena said haughtily.

Regina rolled her eyes. "A good witch never overestimates her ability. I read everything I could about memory potions. This should work. If it doesn't, nothing will happen, as you already possess all of your memories. If it does, you will be able to experience my life as I did and see exactly what you envied." She uncorked the vial and handed it over to Zelena. "Bottoms up, sis."

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, what did you all think? Excited for more? Next chapter should be up this weekend, if everything goes well. Don't forget to review!


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:** I'm back with chapter 2! Thank you all so much for reading, and a special thank you to those people who followed, favorited and reviewed. It means a lot to me to see that so many people like this story. That being said, this is the chapter where the abuse warning comes into play, so be forewarned. Thanks again to my beta for helping me with this story. Enjoy this extra long chapter!

_Standard Disclaimer_: I don't own anything but my own ideas as to how Regina's childhood could have proceeded. The rest is most definitely ABC's property, especially the scenes used from The Stable Boy. I make no profit from this and it is solely for entertainment purposes.

* * *

Zelena took the vial, sniffing the top cautiously before downing its contents. For a minute, nothing happened. Then, Zelena heard a disembodied female voice echoing in the distance.

_"Her name is Regina, for one day, she will be queen…"_ She supposed that must have been Cora, their mother. The words cut her to the core. Perhaps this was a trap after all. Maybe Regina had simply wished to humiliate her. Zelena started to leave the room, but the first memory hit her so hard she had to sit down on Regina's couch.

_ Regina was five. She was wearing dirty overalls, one strap which had come undone and hung in front of her, the knees threadbare and faded where she had worn through them, and her short dark hair was done in pigtails. The child was sitting in the dirt, absorbed in her play, fashioning various objects out of the mud and giggling gleefully, when Cora appeared._

_ "Regina?" she called out, looking for her daughter. "Oh, there you are" she said, having spotted the child, clearly relieved._

Zelena watched wistfully. Cora was beautiful. It made her betrayal hurt even worse. Such a breathtaking woman had to be a lovely mother as well. How dare she deprive her of this opportunity? She continued watching the memory play out.

_Regina looked up at her mother. "Look, mama; I made you a pie" she smiled proudly, twenty perfect little teeth shining as she held up a mound of mud. Cora's lip twisted in distaste._

_ "How…lovely, Regina" she said in a tone that indicated the opposite sentiment. "But you are late for tea. You need to go inside and clean up. Put on your pink dress afterwards. You know how your mother loves you in that dress."_

_ Regina pouted. "But I want to stay out here and play. It's fun. Tea is boring. I have to sit still and wear those yucky dresses. I want to stay out here instead."_

_ Cora's temper was rising, unbeknownst to the oblivious child, still happily squishing the mud around in her hands. "Regina, go inside and clean yourself off. It's time for tea" she said warningly, her words clipped and charged with barely restrained anger._

_ Regina pondered her words. "Mama, could we have tea outside? It's so nice out today. We can just have tea here" she said with a hopeful smile. Cora smiled sweetly in return. Regina's smile grew wider, thinking she had appeased her mother._

_ "Oh, Regina" she said in a falsely kind voice. "We can't have tea outside. It's not ladylike. Ladies have tea inside, wear their pretty dresses without complaining, and take their tea when it is tea time. You _do_ want to be a lady, don't you?" she asked her daughter innocuously._

_ Regina thought about it, gnawing on her lip. "Well, I do, but not if it means I don't get to have any fun. Playing makes me happy. Tea doesn't."_

_ "Well, Regina, life isn't all about being happy. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices so we can make others happy instead. And it would make your mother very happy if you went inside and changed into your pink dress for tea" Cora hinted unsubtly._

_ "But daddy says I should always do what makes me happy" Regina said, smiling innocently. Cora sighed. The time for patience had ended._

_ "Your father is wrong. Life isn't about doing what makes you happy, and the sooner you learn that, the better. As long as you live with me, you will do your best to make me happy, because trust me, dear" Cora leaned into her daughter's face, smiling dangerously. "Making mama happy will make you much happier than doing what you want. When mama is happy, Regina will be happy. Do you understand, sweetheart?" Cora raised her daughter's chin so their eyes met._

_ The child's features contorted in confusion. That didn't sound right. Not wanting to be happy seemed really wrong. But she loved her mama, and if it made her happy…_

_ Regina nodded. "I understand, mama. I'll go change into my dress now." She dropped the mud on the ground and ran inside to wash up. Cora smiled. The child needed a lot of work, but maybe there was hope for her._

Zelena frowned. All that memory did was reinforce her impression of Regina as a spoiled brat. What child wouldn't give anything to have such lovely clothes and go to tea? Regina was just ungrateful, unappreciative of her privilege.

Regina noted her frown, and as if guessing her thoughts, spoke up. "Keep watching, Zelena" she said, effectively cutting her off before she could speak.

_Regina was eight now. Her dark hair had grown longer, now parted in twin braids around her head. She was wearing a starched red dress and white stockings; the very image of what a child her age should be. She raised a small violin to her shoulder and rested it there, beginning to pluck out some rudimentary warm-ups._

Zelena's jealousy grew. That little brat had everything! New clothes, violin lessons; every material good and opportunity she could desire. She seethed, wondering where Regina could be going with this. Perhaps her goal was to make her simply combust with rage and jealousy of her perfect life.

_As Regina kept plucking out notes on the strings, Cora entered the room and observed her child. She was beginning to show signs of beauty, having inherited Cora's own dark hair and eyes. One day, she would be stunning. But today, she needed to practice her violin. Cora's lip curled as she saw the child play using her fingers, the bow lying neglected across the table._

_ "I see you have already begun your lesson, Regina" Cora looked at her daughter, smiling down at her._

_ "Yes, mother. I understand how important it is to begin on time" Regina beamed. She had taken her mother's lesson to heart: personal happiness didn't matter. From that day on, she had tried her very best not to displease her mother. It made mother unhappy, and besides, Mother's displeasure usually meant undesirable consequences for her as well._

_ "That's right, my sweet. But I see you are not using your bow. Why is that, Regina?" Cora asked, her features showing confusion._

_ Regina frowned, looking slightly upset. "I tried, but it was too hard. The bow kept screeching across the strings. It sounds much better when I simply pluck them with my fingers" she explained, giving what she had found to be a perfectly acceptable reason for her actions._

_ "But I have told you many, _many_, times that I want you to use your bow as you play" Cora said, painstakingly slow. "If it doesn't sound as it should, you need to practice until it does."_

_ Regina chewed her lip. "I just didn't want to disappoint you by sounding bad" she said, lip trembling in fear. She looked up at her mother expectantly, awaiting her verdict._

_ "Oh, Regina. You disappoint me much more with your disobedience." The child's face fell as the words hit her like cold water. "You should have been able to play properly by now." Cora shook her head. "No matter. You will simply practice with your bow until you can at least play your scales smoothly." _

_ "But mama, that could take hours!" Regina protested. She was getting hungry, and even the detested tea time seemed a refuge, as it came with cakes._

_ Cora looked at her, devoid of emotion. "Well then you'd better get started, Regina. You don't want to be late for tea."_

Zelena's brow furrowed, noting the first obvious hints of cruelty emerging in Cora's behavior toward her daughter. There was something chilling about her last words to Regina, and she had a feeling this was only the beginning.

_Regina was twelve. She had grown taller, but was still quite small and thin for her age. She was outside again, this time riding a beautiful brown horse. The girl giggled as she held onto the galloping horse for dear life, leaning her entire body into his mane, her hair flying behind her. This was freedom, she thought; just riding in the open air, nothing to hold her back, her mother's restrictions but a distant thought. Regina closed her eyes, allowing herself to indulge in the feeling until she heard her voice._

_ "Regina" her mother called after her. Much of the warmth that had been present in the earlier memories had leached out, leaving a cold, empty shell. Cora crossed the grounds quickly, catching up to her daughter._

_ Regina saw her mother, and quickly pulled on the reins to get Rocinante to stop. She jumped down from the saddle, smiling._

_ "Hello, Mother. I was just completing my riding lesson" she said, gesturing to the horse beside her. "Is something the matter?"_

_ "As a matter of fact, dear, there is" Cora replied smoothly. "You've been spending far too much time outdoors. Your skin is getting calloused and you look like one of the stable hands" Regina blushed, digging her dirty fingernails into her palms and hoping her mother wouldn't notice them. "Not to mention, you're starting to ride like a boy." _

_ Regina rolled her eyes at the comment. "Women ride sidesaddle" Cora continued, feigning that she didn't notice Regina's action. "Only men ride so crudely."_

_ "I was practicing sidesaddle, Mother" Regina said, biting her lip nervously. "You just caught me at a bad moment. "Besides, it's much easier to ride that way."_

_ "Well, life isn't about making choices that are easy. It's about making the choices that will get us the better results, now isn't it?" Cora asked, making it certain that there was only one acceptable answer to this question._

_ "Yes, Mother" Regina had learned to just go with what her mother said, no matter how illogical it seemed to her._

_ "And on that note, I think it would be best if you limited the time you spent out of the house. All of that sun and dirt is making you look like a servant. It won't do for the young lady of the house to resemble those who are here to assist her, would it?"_

_ "No, Mother" Regina swallowed her protests. "But what of my riding lessons?"_

_ "You will be allowed to complete those" Cora smiled, pleased at her generous offer. "But you will complete them as a lady. No man will want to marry a woman who rides as he does."_

_ Regina had stopped listening after Cora said she could keep riding. Her heart leapt at the thought of at least a little freedom still being allotted to her. She wouldn't be Cora's puppet forever._

_ "Thank you, Mother" she said graciously, smiling beatifically at her mother. "I won't let you down; I promise!" She exclaimed, before running into the house to change into what her mother would call more suitable clothes._

_ "Of course you won't, my darling" Cora mused, knowing that she owned Regina._

Zelena felt a twinge of sympathy toward Regina. Sure, the girl seemed preoccupied with frivolity, but Zelena knew all too well the pain of having a parent who was difficult to please. _But Regina must have smartened up,_ she thought. She did end up Queen. She let out a noise of displeasure, which Regina met with a warning look. Zelena decided to keep watching.

_Regina was fifteen. She had grown quite a bit, nearly her full height, and resembled a woman more than a child. Her long hair was plaited down her back, but covered by the shawl she wore over her head. She was clothed in a nondescript loose dress; one that would be inconspicuous in a crowd, which was her intention. Her mother had left the grounds for business, so Regina had the whole day to herself. This was her chance. Now or never._

_ She grabbed the basket of food she had placed near the door and took a deep breath before half walking, half running to the door. But, something held her back. A burst of light appeared just as she was crossed and pushed her back, burning her in the process._

_ Regina fell to the ground, stunned. Cora appeared behind her, tutting in displeasure. Regina looked up at her, terrified._

_ "Were you going somewhere, sweetheart?" Cora asked condescendingly. Regina's eyes widened, not daring to answer. Her cloak had fallen behind her, so she couldn't even use that to hide behind._

_ "I don't have all day, Regina" Cora sighed impatiently, waving her hand, and Regina's arms burned where they had encountered the door. Regina gasped at the pain. Her mother was using magic again. She decided to answer her quickly._

_ "I wanted to spend a day on the grounds" she said, not quite as confidently as she'd hoped._

_ Cora raised an eyebrow. "The food?" She gestured to the basket, which had fallen open and was brimming with food._

_ "I was thinking of having a picnic" she replied, trying not to wince at how pathetic her lie sounded._

_ "By yourself?" Cora seemed surprised. "Surely you would prefer to eat inside with your father?"_

_ Regina shook her head frantically. "I just felt like going outside. The weather has been so lovely lately-"_

_ "-that you decided to wait until you thought I'd left and then go to the village?" Cora shook her head disappointedly. "Oh, Regina. Why do you feel the need to deceive me when you know the truth always comes out?"_

_ Regina looked up fearfully, still on the ground, not daring to rise or speak._

_ "I thought you would have known by now that lying is useless. I always find out the truth, Regina. I know everything. Did you think that a few feeble lies would thwart me? Your strange fascination with commoners is apparent to anyone with half a brain. Heaven knows why; I have given you the life all of your precious villagers would kill for. You have been raised as a lady, with all the prestige and promise that entails. Yet, you would rather throw this away and play peasant. Ungrateful brat" Cora spat, looking down coldly at her daughter._

_ "Mother, I'm sorry. I thought you were away. It won't happen again" Cora interrupted Regina's litany of apologies with a raise of her hand._

_ "Enough. My daughter will not grovel, not even to me. You are a lady, and it is about time you started to act as such. But if you would rather be a peasant, then who am I to stop you?" Regina examined her mother's features, looking for the trap and clutching at her dress. _

_ "Oh yes. You can stay dressed as that common scum. But it's not just clothing. It's a reminder, that unless you're clever, you're stuck that way forever, barely surviving until the day you die. Just to make sure the lesson sinks in…" Cora waved her hand, and the shawl came up around Regina again, the corners wrapping around her throat and squeezing tight. Regina clawed at the fabric, trying desperately to pull it off as she gasped for breath._

_ "Mother! Please!" She cried out with the last of her breath, scratching at the cloak in sheer desperation. Her vision was giving way, black spots dancing around the room, the colors blending together as the lack of oxygen threatened to overcome her. Cora gave her a withering look and dropped her hand. The cloak instantly fell limp to the ground, and Regina clutched at her throat, coughing and catching her breath._

_ "Did you not like being a peasant?" Cora asked, her voice simpering, yet cruel. Regina was still choking, tears forming in her eyes that she fought back. She couldn't speak. Cora harrumphed, shaking her head again. "I didn't either. I sacrificed far too much for you to foolishly throw it away for a day of fun, you impudent child. Don't ever try to leave this manor again. Don't even think about it. I will know, and the next time, I will not be so merciful."_

Zelena shuddered. If this was Cora's mercy, she didn't want to see her wrath. The scene she had just witnessed struck a little too close to home. Sure; her father's means had been physical instead of magical, but the end result was the same. Even she found the punishment extreme. Though, she supposed, it was probably the only way she would learn. Her counterintuitive desire to associate with those lower than her struck Zelena as strange; much as it did her mother, she thought, with a prideful pang. Her mother who had abandoned her. Her mother who raised this ungrateful brat instead of her, who made her Queen and left her with nothing, at the mercy of the elements. She suffered for twenty years under that drunk so that Regina could play villager!

_Our mother tried to strangle her to death, _a little voice spoke from the back of her head. She shook it off. Her own pain was too blinding. The anger grew inside her, causing her to shake and stare hatefully at Regina, biting back the tears. It was too much. She didn't even know how to feel anymore.

Regina observed her calmly, not letting anything show. Zelena was putting on quite the show of emotions, going from shock to rage to tears in a matter of seconds. Regina stayed silent until Zelena composed herself.

"Whenever you're ready, the memories will continue" she spoke, keeping her voice level, but a trace of sympathy leaking through. The memories Zelena was watching were anything but pleasant.

_Regina was eighteen. She was a woman now, her hair long and beautiful, and her curves fitting softly into her riding attire. She was outside again, riding Rocinante. Her smile was dazzling, her laughter melodious as she took him over some jumps and around the grounds. This was the highlight of her day. The freedom was intoxicated. She laughed as she rode, finally coming to a stop in front of her father._

_ "That was beautiful, Regina" he beamed as she dismounted, taking her in for a hug. It was so nice to be approved of, she thought, basking in the moment._

_ "I'd hardly call it beautiful" Cora remarked coldly, strolling out from the manor._

_ "You didn't like it, Mother" Regina stated more than asked, seeing the disappointment evident in her mother's eyes._

_ "It was unladylike. Ladies use a saddle" Cora explained, gesturing towards the barebacked horse._

_ "I was just having some fun" Regina tried to defend herself, but was quickly cut off._

_ "You're getting too old for fun. All the other girls your age are married. You're an old maid. Do you think men of status want to marry a woman who has fun?" Cora raised an eyebrow, making her opinion on the matter evident._

_ Regina sighed, having heard this same conversation many times before. "Why must you always criticize me?" She asked, her tone wounded._

_ Cora chuckled coldly. "I'm not criticizing you, Regina. I'm helping you."_

_Regina rolled her eyes, starting to head towards the manor when her mother raised a hand._

_ "You will not walk away when I'm speaking to you!" She commanded, using magic to restrain Regina and lift her into the air._

_ "Mother!" She exclaimed, feeling herself rise up in the air, flailing futilely with her arms and legs, which were now glued to the side of her body. She regained some of her composure and spoke. "You know I don't like it when you use magic."_

_ "And I don't like insolence" Cora replied smoothly. "I'll stop using magic when you start being obedient."_

_ "Why can't I just be myself?" Regina asked, bewildered._

_ "Oh, because you could be so much more" Cora said wistfully, the excitement seeping through her words._

_ "I don't care about status, Mother! I just want to be-" the rest of her words were choked out as Cora made the reigns still in Regina's hand rise up and wrap around her middle._

_ Regina's eyes went wide as the lack of oxygen became terrifying. The fear that coursed through her froze her rigid as she begged her mother, having reverted to childhood again, "Please, Mother. I'll be good."_

_ At those magic words, Cora released her. "That's all I wanted to hear" she said, pleased at her daughter's obedience._

Zelena was shocked. Regina wasn't a child anymore, but she was still being treated as one, and even more appallingly, responding as one. She recalled bitterly how her father would hit her if his shave wasn't as smooth as he liked it, even after she was fully grown. No matter how hard she tried, she was never good enough. It appeared Regina had suffered much the same.

Zelena peeked at Regina from the corner of her eye, giving her a sympathetic look quickly before schooling her features into a more neutral expression. _Put on your best face, your best face, _her father's words echoed in her head. Her best face wasn't one that showed weakness. As much as she sympathized with the younger Regina's plight, it wouldn't do to put all her cards on the table.

The memories continued playing, no longer as dispersed.

_Regina rode up a hill, and jumped off her horse, into the arms of the young man who had stood by him earlier. He scooped her up into a hug and kissed her eagerly._

Zelena watched, her initial distaste quickly replaced by a yearning for that sort of affection. This must have been her boyfriend. But a stable boy? It didn't make sense for Regina to be with someone so lowly, and yet, she was.

_They parted, Regina beaming up at his face, his arms supporting her back as they gazed into each other's eyes._

_ "I was thinking we could ride to Firefly Hill" he suggested. "We'd be there by sunset, have a picnic. What do you think?"_

_ "Daniel, I'd love to, but I can't. Tea time" Regina cocked her head in annoyance. "A lady never misses her tea."_

_ "This is ridiculous" Daniel let go of Regina and walked away. "So what do we have? Stolen kisses after lessons? A quick word in the stables? When will you tell your parents about us?"_

_ Regina went after him. "Daniel, it's not my parents that are the problem. It's my mother. She would never understand" she pleaded, grabbing him by the arm._

_ "That's what baffles me, Regina. She was the daughter of a miller. I'm a stable boy. She should understand most of all." Daniel said, his blue eyes stormy._

_ "I know, but she wants our family to keep moving in an upward trajectory…" Regina trailed off, seeing how her words upset him._

_ "And I'm down" he finished dully._

_ "Those are her words, not mine" Regina responded, trying to soothe him. "Daniel, I know better. Please, you have to believe me."_

_ "So we'll tell her" Daniel smiled, taking her hands in his._

_ Regina shook her head rapidly, fear making her eyes grow wide. "You don't know her like I do. Her magic is too powerful. I can't risk it."_

_ Just then a shriek pierced the air. Regina scanned the grounds to see a young girl clutching onto a runaway horse for dear life as it streaked through the field. Quickly, she jumped on her own horse and ran out to meet the girl, pulling her onto her own horse and letting the wild one run off. They dismounted, Regina first, helping the girl off, and looked at her. She had long, dark curls, bright green eyes blown wide with fear, and rosy cheeks._

_ "You saved me" she exclaimed in shock, still breathing hard and looking in admiration at her savior._

_ "Regina" the older girl introduced herself with a friendly smile._

_ The young girl stared at her in awe. "I'm Snow. Snow White."_

Zelena watched this last memory apathetically. What did she care about the woman's ridiculous vendetta against her stepdaughter? The whole process was starting to bore her. She didn't see the point of watching any more of her sister's mundane childhood memories, and she shifted in her seat restlessly. Sure, she was curious, especially after seeing that Regina had a lover who was not the King, but was it enough to justify this? Did she want answers at any cost?

She wasn't given much time to think. Regina waved her hand, and the next memory started.

_Regina was admiring her reflection, clad in a powder blue riding jacket and brown pants and boots, in the mirror. This was the type of clothing she felt comfortable in; not the awful dresses Mother made her wear. Suddenly, a cloud of magic surrounded her, and her outfit transformed into a sky blue dress, her hair let loose from its plait and curling down her front. Regina turned to see her mother enter the room._

_ "Mother!" She exclaimed, clutching at her dress and hair._

_ "We're having company, Regina" Cora explained simply. "It wouldn't do for the King to see you dressed that way." Her eyes softened considerably at the mention of the king._

_ "The King?" Regina asked, confused._

_ "That little girl you saved was his daughter" Cora started arranging her daughter's hair, fussing with the strands. "Oh Regina, you've finally done something right!"_

_ Before Regina could respond, an older, distinguished looking man walked in. She instantly recognized him as King Leopold, the ruler of their lands. Meeting him was quite the honor, but she wasn't sure how to react. She stood frozen for a few seconds, until her mother cleared her throat, prompting her to drop into a hasty curtsy._

_ The King shook his head. "No, Regina." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You saved my precious Snow's life. I am honored to meet you."_

_ Regina stood with her mouth agape, not quite knowing how to respond to the most respected man in all the land telling her he was honored to meet her._

_ "Regina, dear, the King is honored to meet you" Cora reminded gently, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Say something" she hissed impatiently._

_ "The- the honor is all mine, Your Majesty" Regina smiled graciously._

_ The King smiled. "You are lucky to have a mother who cares for you, Regina" he continued. Regina merely stood there, not wanting to appear rude in front of him, or incur the wrath of her mother. Luckily, she was spared the necessity of responding by the King, who wasn't done speaking._

_ "My daughter has been blessed in many ways in this life, but she does not have a mother. We lost Eva" he stopped talking, his voice choked with emotion._

_ "I'm so sorry for your loss" Regina quickly jumped in, looking to her mother for approval, which was granted in the form of a tight smile and a nod._

_ The King nodded in response. "I have searched the lands for a suitable woman to be my wife and help me raise up Snow, but until now, I haven't found one as fond of my child as I am."_

_ Before Regina could process, he reached to retrieve a ring and got down on one knee. "Regina, would you do me the honor of being my wife and a mother to Snow?"_

_ Regina stood in silence, outraged within, but composing herself to a mask of confusion. "Yes" Cora cut in, glancing at Regina in fear. "Yes she will."_

Zelena watched the scenario unfold, her own rage bubbling under the surface. How dare Regina hesitate at such a great honor? What she wouldn't have given to marry the king! Sure, he was much older, but it was a small price to pay for such tremendous power. Perhaps Regina was just a foolish girl after all. Cora had done so much for her, despite her abuse, and Regina had not responded properly.

She decided to keep watching. Maybe Regina would smarten up.

_As soon as the king had left, Regina collapsed on the floor, sobbing. What was her mother thinking, taking away her free will like that? It wasn't fair! _

_ She waited until nightfall, when her mother usually retreated to her chambers, and ran out to the stables, where she knew she'd find Daniel._

_ "Daniel!" She cried out, running into his arms. "Daniel, oh Daniel!"_

_ "What it is, Regina?" He pulled away from her slightly, to look at her tear-streaked, puffy face._

_ "That little girl I saved earlier, she was the King's daughter" Regina choked out, still not quite believing it herself. "He came personally to thank me, and Daniel, he proposed to me." _

_ Daniel was taken aback, but recovered quickly. "That's wonderful, Regina. You'll get to be Queen. Your mother must be proud."_

_ Regina shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to be Queen. I want to be with you. Marry me, Daniel." Her eyes sparkled as she made her request._

_ Daniel examined her features for signs of hesitation. "Are you sure, Regina? Being the wife of a stable boy is a far cry from being Queen."_

_ "I don't care. Being Queen means nothing. All I want is you" she gazed up at him plaintively._

_ "Well, then let's do this properly" Daniel smiled, pulling a brass ring off of a horse's bridle and fitting it carefully around Regina's finger. She smiled back, pulling him in for a passionate kiss._

_ A cold breeze blew through the stables suddenly. The doors were thrown wide open, and young Snow gasped loudly at the sight before her. Shocked, she took off, and Regina chased after her, throwing back an apologetic look to Daniel._

_ She ran after her, the adrenaline rush fueling her, until Snow finally stopped, having run out of breath. Regina caught up with her, stooping down to her level._

_ "Snow, dear, I can explain" she said soothingly, brushing the girl's cheek. Snow stared at her, horrified, shaking her head._

_ "Why were you kissing him?" She demanded. "You're going to marry my father; be my mother! What were you doing with him?"_

_ "Snow, listen" Regina pleaded, her voice still soft. "Your father is a just and wonderful man, but I don't love him." Snow's face fell._

_ "Why not?" She asked, genuinely confused._

_"Love doesn't work that way" Regina said, smiling. "It can't be forced. Love, true love, is magic. And not just any magic; the most powerful magic of them all. It creates happiness" Regina beamed, her eyes shining in the moonlight._

_"And that man, in the stables, you love him?" Snow asked._

_"With all my heart" Regina answered, the love radiating in her voice._

_ "Then you must be with him" Snow said excitedly. "I'll tell my father, he will surely understand."_

_ Regina shook her head quickly. "No, Snow. Perhaps he might, but my mother won't. You must keep this a secret" she stressed the last word._

_ "A secret?" Snow asked._

_ "Yes, Snow. Promise me you can do that" Regina begged, searching the young girl's eyes for reassurance._

_ "Of course, Regina. Go be with your true love" Snow smiled, squeezing her hand._

Zelena sighed. Regina was being foolish again. Here she was, being given a chance to marry the king, and she threw it all away for a stable boy.

_She loved him,_ spoke the little voice in her head. Zelena quickly swatted it aside. Love wasn't real. It was just an illusion. Her own mother didn't love her, let alone a complete stranger. This was Regina's downfall; putting too much stock in love. Regina's plan had backfired. It was her own weakness that ruined her, not their mother.

_Regina ran back to the stables, knapsack in hand. She had hastily thrown together the basic necessities she'd need to survive before going back to her fiancé._

_ "Are you ready?" Daniel asked, grabbing his own bag in one hand, and Regina's hand with the other before running toward the door._

_ "Going somewhere?" A cold voice interrupted them, and they sprang apart, as if burned. Cora had appeared out of the darkness. "You could have at least said goodbye."_

_ "Mother, I-" Regina started to explain, but Cora waved her hand, throwing them backwards onto the hay, and closing the stable doors behind her._

_ "Save it" she snapped. "Did you really think you could run away without me knowing? I would have found out eventually."_

_ "I want to be with Daniel" Regina insisted. Cora rolled her eyes at her._

_ "You foolish girl; you don't know what you want. But I do. I didn't do what I had to in life, make the sacrifices I made, and keep the deals I did, bring you to the brink of greatness, for you to throw it away on a stable boy." Cora said coldly, eyeing the lovers on the floor distastefully._

_ "It's my life!" Regina exclaimed._

_ "No it's not, it's mine" Cora growled._

_ Regina trembled, but Daniel's hand squeezing her shoulder reassured her. "So what, will you keep us here forever? Because that's what you'll have to do. I love him" she stated with conviction._

_ "And I love her" Daniel replied._

_ "So do I" said Cora. "And that is why I have to look out for her." Her voice had a predatory edge as she spoke._

_ "Mother, I want to be with him" Regina said emphatically._

_ Cora softened momentarily. "Is that what you truly want?" She asked, her words sympathetic._

_ "Yes!" Regina exclaimed, looking hopefully at her mother._

_ "Then I won't stop you" Cora said, smiling at her daughter, who ran up to her and gave her a hug. Cora allowed it, then broke the hug to go speak to Daniel._

_ "The first lesson I will impart to you, Daniel, is that you must always do what is best for your children" she said, before plunging her arm into his chest and pulling out his still beating heart. Regina stared at her, horrified, as she crushed it. Daniel sank to the ground with a cry, dead._

_ Regina quickly flew to his side, picking him up and kissing him desperately, trying to revive him._

_ "Mother! Why have you done this?" She cried out through her sobs, looking at her mother in disbelief._

_ "Because this is your happy ending, Regina. I know best. Love is weakness. It seems real at the start, but then it fades, and you're left with nothing. I've saved you from that, Regina." Cora said, staring down at her sobbing daughter._

_ "But I loved him!" Regina yelled, still clutching her fiancé's corpse._

_ "Enough!" Cora screamed. "This has gone on long enough. Now go inside and clean up. Soon, you will be Queen."_

That is when Zelena couldn't take it anymore. She opened her eyes, breaking the spell and coming back to reality.

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, did you like that? What do you think Zelena will do next? Please review; I'd love to know what you all thought! If any of you are on tumblr, I'm _**foreveranevilregal**_ there. Thanks for reading!


	3. Taste the Darkness

**Author's Note:** Hello, my readers! I finally have the next chapter done for you. It took a little time, but the length of it should justify it. There's only one more chapter after this, so please enjoy.

_Standard Disclaimer: _I own nothing that you recognize: characters, settings, dialogue, plot, etc. I'm just using it for this story, from which I will gain no profit. It's just for entertainment.

We've seen how Cora chipped away at Regina; now let's look at Rumple's influence...

***Note* **Trigger warning at the very end for suicidal ideation. It's nothing that wasn't already portrayed on the show, but merely emphasized a bit more. If this would upset you, stop reading after Rumpelstiltskin leaves in the last memory.

* * *

"Enough!" She cried out, staring at Regina, who had heretofore regarded her quite placidly, but now appeared alarmed. "That was enough! I don't know what exactly you hoped to accomplish by showing me your childhood memories, but I can assure you, it won't work" her voice faltered, her confidence shaken. The truth was, Zelena was confused; torn between sympathy for the younger Regina, and contempt for the woman standing before her. Somehow in her mind, she kept them separate. It was the only way to rationalize her behavior.

Regina didn't react beyond a raised eyebrow. She allowed the visibly upset redhead to calm down, neither woman moving from her place, and then spoke. "How much did you see?"

"I saw your childhood, up to the point when Cora killed…" Zelena trailed off, Daniel's name difficult for her to say.

"Daniel" Regina finished flatly and nodded, swallowing. Her face fell, any trace of superiority it may have contained drained from it. Zelena watched the changes in her facial expression. Clearly the death still upset her.

"You cared for him?" She asked, curiously. Zelena couldn't remember the last time she cared for anyone. Perhaps the woman who had raised her; Zelena's adoptive mother. She had always been kind to her, and tried to protect Zelena from her husband's blows.

"He was the love of my life" Regina stated, trying to keep her voice level, but a bit of emotion bleeding through.

"He was a stable boy" Zelena said, still trying to gauge Regina's reaction. "He worked for your family."

"He was a good man" Regina countered "and he treated me far better than most ever did. And she took him from me" she spat out venomously.

"Mother? But she was only trying to do what was best for you. She wanted to give you a better life, put you in a position of power so you wouldn't have to be a victim, like she was." _Like I was_, Zelena thought to herself.

Regina chuckled darkly. "You sound just like her. If she didn't want me to be a victim, she should have allowed me to live my own life, my way. Like it or not, Zelena, much of my pain came from the woman who gave birth to us."

"She was trying to help you! Look at your life, the choices you made. She was trying to spare you from yourself." Zelena tried again, vainly.

Regina shook her head. "You want to talk about my choices? Okay. I will admit that I have made some questionable choices. But if there's anything I learned from them, especially during my time here in Storybrooke, is that people are capable of learning from their mistakes. And that is what I'm trying to do. It's why I invited you here today instead of, say, throwing you into the clock tower."

Zelena rolled her eyes at her dramatics. Regina always did have a flair for melodrama. Undeterred, Regina continued. "The thing you need to know, Zelena, as my sister, is that a lot of my choices were not ones I would have liked to make. They were the ones called for by circumstance; the easiest options to help me out of the corner I was trapped in. Yes; there are many choices I've made that I'm not proud of. But I wouldn't change a single one, because they brought me where I am today."

"How touching" Zelena yawned, deciding that this wasn't worth her time. "After you're done being Queen and Mayor, you should look into a career as motivational speaker. Unfortunately, I won't be among your audience. As…nice…as it was to get a glimpse into my little sister's privileged childhood, it's time for me to take my leave." _While I still have my dignity intact, _Zelena thought, standing and heading toward the door.

Regina closed the door and locked it with a flick of her wrist. "Have you learned nothing, Zelena? Is there something in that hat that prevents the absorption of information? You just saw me witness the cold blooded murder of my lover, and you _still _think I was lucky?" The disbelief was evident in her voice.

"But Mother was just trying to spare you the pain of him betraying you, of losing him" Zelena said, the words sounding weak even to her own ears.

"By taking him from me?" Regina raised an eyebrow, indicating just how ridiculous Zelena sounded.

"She was going to help you become Queen. Wasn't that worth it?" Zelena was confused. How could anyone want to pass up such a priceless opportunity?

Regina laughed hollowly. "Being Queen wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Do you think Leopold respected me as his wife, as his equal? I was nothing more than a glorified nanny for his child. And when Rumpelstiltskin got involved, teaching me magic…I had very little control over my own life" she admitted, reluctantly.

"Are you seriously going to complain about Rumple teaching you magic? Do you know how much I had to plead for him to take me on as a pupil? He always favored you, and yet, he said I was more powerful" Zelena pulled herself up to her full height, taking pride in that information.

"Well, I can see you don't believe me, so why don't I show you? That potion was designed to transmit a certain set of memories, and you only got the first portion. Knowing half the story is worse than knowing none. So, Zelena, how about we make a deal?" Regina asked. She noted the apprehension in the other woman's eyes. "Oh, don't worry. My deals aren't like Rumple's. You will benefit, I promise, and it won't even cost you much. All I ask of you is that you watch the memories through to the end, in their entirety. Afterwards, I will answer any questions you have and offer you something very valuable."

"What?" Zelena eyed her suspiciously. She still didn't trust Regina.

"Now, do you really think I'd tell you before you hold up your end of the bargain? I'm not foolish, Zelena. Watch, and then you'll get that information."

Sighing, Zelena acquiesced. "Okay, I'll watch. But this _thing_, whatever it is you're offering me, better be worth my time."

"Oh, trust me, it will be" Regina said, motioning to the couch. "You'd better sit. I can tell you these memories won't be pleasant."

Reluctantly, Zelena sat back down and looked up at Regina, who remained standing. "Whenever you're ready, the memories will start back up."

_Regina was eighteen. She had lost Daniel; her attempts at escaping her mother's clutches futile, as she was still being forced to marry the King. The wedding was the very next day. She was growing hopeless. Her mother, she had no hopes of convincing. She was the one who had trapped her, thwarting her escape with her accursed magic. Her father, she was expecting to be more understanding. He was a kind man, and he had always cared for her very deeply, but he was powerless against her mother. She knew that, but she hoped his love would overpower that, just once, and allow her to be happy. Regina didn't know why she felt disappointment anymore when it seemed it was all her life was destined to be: one disappointment after another._

_ However, she did cling to one last bit of hope. Though her father didn't give her much encouragement, he did mention a strange little man her mother had known before she met him; the one who taught her magic in the first place. Cora had always gone on about how magic was power, and power was freedom. Perhaps this man could give her a way out. Surely someone with the power to help a mere miller's daughter rise out of poverty could help her escape her arranged marriage._

_ She waited until her parents were asleep before sneaking into her mother's chambers and carefully pulling her spell book from her pillowcase, where she kept it. She quickly ran back to her own room and flipped through the pages, looking for something inside that would be of use. The pages were filled with odd symbols and diagrams, written in a strange ink like none she had seen before. Finally, written up the side of one page, she saw letters she recognized, though the word itself was unfamiliar. She decided it must be the man's name, and called it out._

_ "Rumple-Rumpelshtiltskin, I summon thee" she said confidently, puffing out her chest. All of a suddenly, someone materialized behind her with a poof. Regina took a good look at…him? He didn't appear quite human. His skin was a ghastly green and glittered in the soft light, his hair long and greasy. Was he a man? An imp? Something in between?_

_ "That's not how you say it, dearie" he commented, catching her off guard. "But then again, you didn't have to say anything."_

_ Regina was still trying to figure out this, this creature in her room. "What are you?" She asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_ He put a hand over his chest, making a dramatically offended face. "How rude! I'm not a what; I'm a who. The name is Rumpelstiltskin" He gave an elaborate bow._

_ Feeling foolish, Regina curtsied back, trying to fix her rudeness. This man made her feel silly, and yet, she wanted to impress him._

_ "I'm" she started to introduce herself, but he cut her off._

_ "I know who you are, dearie. You're Regina. I know your mother. We go way, way back" he punctuated his words with a flourish of his hands._

_ "So I've heard" Regina mused, still trying to figure out how to approach this man. "People say I look like her when she was younger" she preened, quite proud of this fact._

_ Rumpelstiltskin examined her. "Really? I don't see it."_

_ Regina's face fell. "There, there, dearie. I'm sure you're lovely in your own way." He soothed her, but it felt like a slap against her face. "Now why did you summon me here in the middle of the night?"_

_ Regina drew herself up again, gaining her courage. "I need your help." She said bravely._

_ "Of course you do" the odd little man giggled. "Do you want power?" Regina quickly shook her head. She didn't care about that. She just wanted to be free. "The death of your enemies?" Her eyebrows rose in alarm as her head shook more rapidly. "Death of your friends?"_

_ "No! I don't want to hurt anyone!" She exclaimed. What kind of awful man was this?_

_ "Hmm…hard to believe you're her daughter after all" Rumpelstiltskin began to walk around her, making Regina slightly uncomfortable as she stood deathly still. He finally faced her, cupping her face in his hands, Regina leaning into the gentle touch. She was so desperate for affection._

_ "So gentle, yet so powerful" he murmured. "You could do much, if you only let yourself." Regina's heart leapt at the prospect. He was encouraging her._

_ "But how?" she asked._

_ "Magic" he waved his hand, causing a large, silver-wrapped object to appear in front of her._

_ "I don't want to use magic" she replied quickly. "That what Cora does. I don't want to become like her."_

_ "Of course not, dearie. But you won't have to do anything special here. This is just a little _push_" he acted out the motion "in the right direction."_

_ "What is it?" Regina asked, now thoroughly confused._

_ "A portal. It will send your mother to a different land, one where, for all intents and purposes, she will be out of your life forever. Heehee!" He giggled gleefully._

Zelena watched enviously. How easily he had approached her. He had given her a priceless magical object without second thought, all while she had to beg for every scrap of magical knowledge he bestowed on her. She was always the spare; Regina the chosen one. Zelena could feel her anger bubbling up again. Regina probably didn't even have the guts to use the portal. She decided to keep going, just to see what would happen.

_It was Regina's wedding day. She wore a beautiful white dress with matching gloves, her hair done in an elaborate updo; every part the perfect royal bride. Alas, the interior did not match her exterior. She was pacing in her chamber nervously, the dread in her stomach leaden. It was only a matter of hours before she married the king and her fate was sealed. Regina had a plan in mind, which required her mother to visit her chamber, but she was nowhere to be found. Regina began to panic, seeing the sun move across the sky. She sent one of the servants to summon her mother to her chamber under the pretext of showing her the wedding presents she had received. In truth, those were probably at the palace, but Cora would be lured in by the bait._

_ Just as Regina was ready to give up hope, Cora walked through the door._

_ "Hello, Mother" Regina greeted, smoothing down her dress nervously._

_ "Hello, darling" Cora walked around the room, noticing the covered object. "Is this one of your wedding presents?"_

_ Regina started to think of a reply when Cora cut her off. "Let's see what the people got their Queen" she said, waving her hand to uncover it, the silvery wrapping cascading to the ground to reveal a mirror. Regina looked at it impassively, as her mother tutted in disappointment._

_ "A looking glass? Rather impersonal, I must say. Sometimes I worry if the people really love you" she commented, with just the right touch of false concern, looking at Regina with a simpering look._

_ "I'm doing my best, Mother" Regina replied, keeping her eyes on Cora._

_ "Of course you are, darling" Cora was quick to soothe, going to comfort her daughter. "Come here" she called Regina over to the mirror, standing before it._

_ "Look at you" she cooed, fussing with Regina's hair. "You're about to be Queen." Regina's face grew darker, despite her efforts to keep her emotions contained. "Oh, sweetheart, it won't be as bad as you fear. You're marrying the king, but he is weak. The kingdom will soon see where the power truly lies. Cultivate the favor of the people; win them over. Get to know your guards. Learn all of their names. Gain their unwavering loyalty. Once the king is out of the picture- oh yes, Regina, he won't last long- the people will recognize you as their rightful Queen."_

_ Regina nodded thoughtfully, trying to process her mother's strategies. "Is that what you would do, Mother?" She asked coolly._

_ "That is exactly what I would do" Cora said emphatically, arranging a couple strands that had fallen out of Regina's updo._

_ Regina looked at her mother, something having shifted in her thoughts. "Well, the thing is, Mother, I don't want to be you." She leapt forward, trying to push her mother into the mirror, but Cora saw the advance and stopped her, placing a magical restraint around Regina. The band of magical energy glowed a soft blue around her middle as she looked at her mother in shock._

_ "Did you really think it would be so easy to get rid of me? Oh, Regina. You foolish girl. I am your mother, and mother knows best."_

_ Her words brought the pain, fresh from Daniel's death, up to the surface. Anger bubbled up inside Regina; a deep, visceral anger, rising out of her, and manifesting itself as power. She saw Rumpelstiltskin standing in the mirror, urging her to push Cora into the mirror. Regina noted his encouragement and channeled the power into her hands. The restraints melted away, and she lunged forward, screaming as she pushed her mother into the mirror. Cora clung to the edges, giving Regina one last shocked look before falling through. As she disappeared, the mirror shattered into a million tiny pieces. Regina turned away to avoid the fragments, looking at her hands fearfully. She had done that. She had thrown off her mother's magic and finally overpowered her. It was a prospect she found daunting, but which gave her much hope. Perhaps she was enough after all._

Zelena had to admit, she was impressed against her will. She didn't think Regina would have it in her to get rid of their mother. Clearly Regina and their mother hadn't gotten along, though Zelena still thought Cora was in the right. Regina seemed so weak, so pure and innocent. But the girl she had seen was nothing of the sort; letting out a thunderous yell before throwing off her mother's spell. Her magic had potential, but, Zelena reminded herself, she could do a lot more at a much younger age. If only she had been allowed to develop her ability instead of trying to suppress it. Still, Regina had seemed reluctant. This didn't strike her as the girl she had seen training under Rumpelstiltskin. What had changed?

_Regina was elated. She had done it. She had overcome her biggest obstacle: her mother. Now, the possibilities were endless. She packed her things and saddled Rocinante, ready to finally be free. She took the spell book with her, to return to Rumpelstiltskin. She didn't need it anymore, now that her mother was gone. She set out, riding only a short way, before Rumpelstiltskin poofed onto the path in front of her._

_ "Leaving?" He questioned as Regina stopped Rocinante._

_ "That was always my plan" she said, dismounting and handing the book back to Rumpelstiltskin. "Here. I don't want it."_

_ "You don't?" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice. She shook her head adamantly._

_ "Very well, dearie. I can't make you keep it. But before you go, answer me this? How did it feel? How did it feel to do magic? To be able to finally get your way over your mother."_

_ "I love my mother" Regina insisted. She did love her, but Cora wasn't always the easiest person to like._

_ "That's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to do magic?" Rumpelstiltskin asked again, more impatiently this time. "Why are you avoiding the question?"_

_ "Because it doesn't matter. I'll never use it again." Regina dismissed him, hoping he'd accept her answer and leave with the book, but he stayed stubbornly._

_ "And why is that, dearie?"_

_"Because I loved it" Regina snarled, her voice dropping an octave. She heard the shift and quickly regained her composure._

_Rumpelstiltskin giggled jubilantly. "You've discovered something very powerful. It's a part of you, and it can only grow stronger, if you let me guide you."_

_Regina looked at him apprehensively. "I don't want to become like her" she stated emphatically. It was her biggest fear; becoming like Cora, who had caused her so much pain and fear._

_"That, my dear, is entirely up to you" Rumpelstiltskin replied, holding out a hand for her to take. She took it reluctantly, and they disappeared into thin air._

Zelena watched enviously. How easy it had been for Regina to gain his attention, his approval. He had practically _begged_ her to be his student. Meanwhile, she had worked so hard to prove herself worthy of him. The sympathy she had felt for Regina evaporated like ice on hot coals. Maybe Regina had suffered, but she still had life handed to her.

_Regina appeared in a castle, with Rumpelstiltskin beside her. She looked around, bewildered._

_"Where are we?" She asked, inspecting the room. The windows ran the full height of the wall, but were closed off by thick red curtains, giving the room an ominous dimness._

_"Why, in _my_ castle, dearie" he said, with a flourish of his hand. "I figured it'd be easier to do this first portion here."_

_Regina furrowed her brows. "Okay" she said slowly. "What's first?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin opened his hand, and a contract appeared with a cloud of purple smoke. "This is our contract" Regina tried to read over the words, but they were too small, and he kept moving the parchment. "It outlines the details of our agreement. Simply put, I teach you magic, you owe me a favor." Regina raised an eyebrow._

_"A favor?"_

_"All magic comes at a price, dearie. I do something for you, you need to do something in return." Regina frowned. Something didn't seem quite right, but it sounded fair._

_With another wave, Rumpelstiltskin produced a quill and handed it to her. She tried to at least skim the words before signing, but it was hopeless. The letters were too tiny, and they swam in her head. Finally, she decided to just sign. There was something in her gut that shrieked in alarm, but she ignored it. This man had rescued her from her mother. Could he really be so bad?_

_He nodded as she signed. "Good, good, dearie. Now we can, begin!" He exclaimed, rather enthusiastically._

_Regina smiled excitedly. "What are we going to do first?" Her imagination was running wild with ideas._

_"Oh, nothing too glamorous, just starting with the basics. Object manipulation. When you've mastered that, we'll move onto object teleportation."_

_"Oh" Regina tried to hide her disappointment. She didn't see how either of those skills would be useful, but she nodded._

_He handed her an apple. It was different from the kind she grew on her tree, she noticed._

_"What do I do with it?" Regina moved the apple from hand to hand, testing its weight._

_"You could do so much. Change its color, shape, size, but for now, we'll settle for manipulation through space. Make the apple float."_

_"How?!" Regina stared at the apple, focusing and willing it to rise from her hand, but it stubbornly stayed in the palm of her hand._

_"You have to use your emotions, dearie. You were able to send your mother through that portal because you got angry. Perhaps that might help here as well."_

_"You want me to get angry at an apple?" Regina shook her head disbelievingly, moving her palm up and wishing the apple would rise above it._

_"No, no; that would be foolish. It's just a pity. I really did think you could do it" Rumpelstiltskin commented, looking at her disappointedly._

_"Excuse me?" Regina said, affronted. She was beginning to get frustrated._

_"Well, you did so well with the mirror. But perhaps that's as far as you'll go. Unaided magic is difficult, and it's not for everyone. Perhaps I overestimated you" Rumpelstiltskin goaded, seeing how she'd react._

_Regina felt her anger build up. How dare he? She'd only been trying for a short while! Magic wasn't something you mastered on the first try! She closed her eyes, screwing up her face in concentration._

_"I thought you could do great magic. But, I've been wrong before. Perhaps you'd like to stop wasting your effort?" He provoked her, causing her anger to explode._

_"How do you expect me to do anything when you won't stop pestering me?" She cried out at him, and felt the weight leave her hand. He looked at her with something akin to pride in his eyes. The apple was hovering a couple inches above her palm._

_"I did it" she breathed, not quite believing it herself._

_"Well done, dearie." Rumpelstiltskin said, smiling a mysterious smile. "I never doubted you could."_

_"But, your comments. You kept saying I couldn't do it." Regina replied, still confused._

_"Magic is emotion, dearie. I had to get you out of your head and _feeling _the magic. Anger triggered you the first time, and I thought it could work again. It seems I was correct." Rumpelstiltskin explained._

_Regina tried to process. "So in order for me to access my magic, I have to get angry?"_

_Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "And then channel that anger into magic. Turn it into something useful."_

_Regina nodded. It seemed simple enough, though she didn't really like dwelling on the things that made her angry. "I can do that."_

_"Of course you can, dearie. I chose well" Rumpelstiltskin said._

_Regina tried to hide the blush that came to her cheeks. She wasn't used to compliments. "So, can I move on?" She asked eagerly._

_"Oh no, no, no! You must master this first! When you can consistently raise every object on this table, then we'll move on."_

_Regina looked at the table, gulping at the number of objects that were strewn across it. "That's a lot!" She protested._

_Rumpelstiltskin smiled, showing off his mossy teeth. "Well then you'd better get to work, dearie."_

Zelena watched this, her annoyance with her younger sister growing. How dare she question what Rumpelstiltskin did for her? He even gave her a contract! He was so official with her, so patient and kind, and she was getting frustrated with him! Zelena would have done anything to be held in such high regard.

She found it amusing that Regina had such a hard time using her anger. It was a far cry from the Evil Queen she had heard of, and the woman she had encountered. Rumpelstiltskin must have worked the hesitation right out of her.

_Regina had finally mastered object manipulation, making objects rise and fall with ease. She looked at Rumpelstiltskin proudly, looking for confirmation, and was greeted with a smile._

_"Well done, Regina" he praised, causing Regina's smile to grow even wider. They were no longer in his castle, but outside, in the woods. He picked up a rock from the ground and held it out to her. "Take it from me."_

_Slightly confused, Regina began to walk towards him, but he held up his other hand to stop her. "Not with your hands. Use your magic."_

_Regina sighed, closing her eyes and focusing her mind on the rock. She wanted that rock in her hands, held outstretched before her. She _wanted it_. She thrust her hands forward, beginning to feel frustrated that they were still empty. She opened her eyes._

_"Teleportation, though it has much in common with manipulation, is a bit harder, dearie" Rumpelstiltskin cautioned. "It's going to take practice." Seeing how upset Regina had gotten, he put the rock down. "Why don't you practice and we'll try this again next week?"_

_"I don't understand. I was getting angry!" Regina exclaimed. He shook his head._

_"You were getting frustrated. It's not the same. Anger has a bit more emotional energy behind it, and that's what you need for magic. Mere frustration won't be enough for you to teleport objects. For now. As your magic grows, you'll need less emotion to kick start it. But until then, you'll need to dig deep and find your anger. It's hiding there, inside you. You just need to find it and use it." Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand in farewell, then teleported her to her palace, alone._

_Regina was furious. How dare he insinuate that she wasn't good enough? Suddenly, she heard her mother's voice again, listing all her faults and shortcomings. She shook as she tried to hold back the sobs. She turned toward the mirror on her desk, only to see the very rock she had been trying to teleport placed next to it. It had to mean something. Blinded by her rage, she picked it up and threw it across the room, hitting the stone wall and bouncing off. She couldn't do magic now. Not when she was this angry._

_The next morning, she tried again. She placed the rock inside her jewelry box and covered it, so she wouldn't get too angry. She turned her thoughts instead to Rumpelstiltskin and his condescending words, letting the anger rise to a controlled boil inside her. She controlled it and channeled it through her hands, feeling them tingle with energy. She wanted the rock. Her palms grew heavier and her mind cleared as she opened her eyes. She had done it. The box was empty and the rock was in her hands. Rumpelstiltskin was wrong. She could learn magic, all of it. She could do great things. This thought made her smile._

Zelena rolled her eyes. What a daft little princess Regina was. She clearly could not appreciate the psychological subtleties of what Rumpelstiltskin was trying to stir in her, though it was rather obvious. She herself could teleport objects on her first try. Smugly, she decided to keep watching. Regina's magic lessons were quite amusing.

_Some time had passed. Regina and Rumpelstiltskin were standing outside in the forest again, a unicorn tethered to a tree beside them._

_"You've made so much progress with your magic. Now show me exactly how much" Rumpelstiltskin gestured to the unicorn. "Immobilize it."_

_Regina waved her hand, and the unicorn froze in a shimmery haze of blue magic. "I did it" she said proudly._

_Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Now you just need to do one last thing. Take its heart."_

_Regina instantly grew sick. She looked at the beautiful white unicorn, frozen mid-rearing. "Like what my mother did to" Daniel, she left out, feeling her stomach turn._

_"So you're familiar with the mechanics then. Very good!" Regina looked at him apprehensively, edging toward the unicorn. "You'll just be taking its heart. You won't hurt it, dearie. Not unless you want to."_

_His last words made her freeze. "No, I can't. It's innocent" she said, thinking back to her mother doing the same thing to her poor Daniel._

_"Nothing is innocent" Rumpelstiltskin replied, and she looked at him disbelievingly. So her Daniel deserved what he got? He reached inside the unicorn's chest and pulled out its heart. "Now it's mine, to do with as I please. And I'm giving it to you. Crush it" he commanded, handing the heart, glowing pink with magic, to Regina._

_She stared at it, closing her hand around it gingerly and squeezing lightly, feeling the unicorn bray nervously in pain. She instantly loosened her grip. She looked at Rumpelstiltskin defiantly. "I didn't sign up to kill unicorns." _

_Rumpelstiltskin sighed. "I had such high hopes you for, dearie" Regina heard her mother's words coming out of his mouth. "Magic is power. Until you learn to take control of that power, you won't learn anything. So, dearie; what's holding you back?"_

Zelena yawned. Well that one was easy enough. Regina was afraid; afraid of her own power, of what she could accomplish, of what she could become. How pathetic. How did she ever become what she was?

_Regina entered Rumpelstiltskin's castle feeling confident. She knew what was holding her back. She had even told him herself; she didn't want to become like her mother. But he said she didn't have to become that. Maybe magic could be used for good. It could take life; perhaps it could return it as well._

_Rumpelstiltskin was sitting at his spinning wheel, threading in pieces of rough hay and pulling out strand after strand of luxurious gold. He saw her out of the corner of his eye and put down the basket of straw._

_"Ready to begin, dearie?" he asked her, a tinge of exasperation in his voice. Regina gulped. He still hadn't forgiven her for her failure last time._

_"Yes I am" she said proudly, drawing herself up to her full height._

_"Good" he said simply. "So, why are you here?"_

_Regina considered it. She could tell him the truth, but he'd find a way to mock her for it. So she settled on the answer she knew he wanted to hear._

_"I want power." The words didn't even convince her._

_"Now, why are you _really_ here?" Rumpelstiltskin saw right through her._

_She watched him, trying to gauge her chances. Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Can you use magic…to bring back the dead?"_

_He looked at her with- was that pity? "This was just about your stable boy?" Regina gaped. How dare he belittle her love?_

_"I never wanted power. I just want to be happy. And I was happy with him" she replied, standing her ground._

_Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. "Ah. Magic can do much, dearie. But dead is dead." He gave an apologetic shrug._

_Regina's face fell. All of her efforts had been in vain. Why should she continue further? She sighed, as he listed what they would be doing in that lesson: potion making. She tried to focus on the complex procedure he set before her instead of her grief._

Zelena watched, disgusted. Regina was given such a priceless opportunity, and all she wanted to use it for was to bring back her lowly lover. It was like lounging around her room in her best gowns, where no one could see. Their mother was right. Love was weakness. It was preventing Regina from reaching her full potential.

A small part of her wondered what it would be like to love someone so fully that you simply couldn't continue after their death. She pushed it aside.

_Regina had been heartbroken. She wanted to quit magic all together. She had left his study as another man entered. He had the aura of a madman. Being around him made Regina uneasy, though she didn't know why. Apparently he had news for Rumple. Something about a wizard; one who could do unspeakable magic. Maybe he could help her bring back Daniel! Excited, she went back inside and begged him to take her to him. He reluctantly agreed, and Regina left the castle feeling more hopeful than she had in a long time._

Zelena was disappointed. This wizard sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime; a chance to learn esoteric magic, and Regina was wasting it on a dead boyfriend. When would she stop being so foolish?

_She's new to magic. Remember when you found out about your power? You would have given anything to get rid of it_, the little voice inside her spoke insistently.

_She's being encouraged to learn, and look how she handles it! _The rest of her argued. Zelena felt conflicted.

_Jefferson had done as promised. He had found her the wizard- scientist, he preferred to be called. Dr. Frankenstein, he called himself, and he said with one of Cora's hearts, he could revive Daniel. Regina helped him retrieve one from her vault, and he cautioned her not to get her hopes up, but she couldn't help it. Finally she could have her Daniel back!_

_The procedure was carried out on a hilltop, in a small tent. It was dark and rainy. No one was permitted in the tent. Regina and Jefferson watched from a distance away, shadows playing on the side of the tent, distorting Frankenstein's motions. A bolt of lightning hit just as he plunged the heart into Daniel's chest. Regina waited. Surely he should start breathing, his chest rising and falling, or try to sit. Instead, he was motionless. Her smile lost some of its brightness. Frankenstein left the tent, a grim expression on his face._

_"I'm sorry, Regina. The heart didn't take. I couldn't revive him" he apologized, his lips pressed together in a thin line. Regina stood for a few seconds, unable to process, then she ran off, sobbing._

Zelena sighed. Sure; she was disappointed in Regina, but this wizard had promised her so much and delivered nothing. Much like Oz did with her. Magic wasn't all-powerful; it was a lesson she had trouble remembering. A small part of her felt bad for the young queen, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it.

_Regina was twenty-two. She had been married to the king for four years. They were the four most lonely and miserable years of her life. He wasn't violent, no. She didn't even merit his attention. He ignored her, for days and days, preferring to dote on his darling daughter, and only acknowledging her in public. She laughed dryly when she thought of how many people envied her position. Queen. Of what? No one respected her. She had no power. She was queen of nothing._

_She preferred to take her meals alone these days, not willing to go through the farce of family with the king anymore. She ate in her bedchambers, a lavish feast set out before her, though she would have been perfectly satisfied with a simple meal._

_Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't give up pestering her for lessons. He dropped by, every so often, and she ignored him. After that disappointment, she just couldn't take it anymore. She didn't know how many more times she could rebuff his requests. All she wanted was for people to leave her to her misery. Clearly no one could be trusted._

_She had wished for too much. He appeared in a cloud of purple smoke, right in the middle of her room. She glared at him, then looked back down to her food, eating quietly._

_"I thought you might have died, dearie" he said viciously. Regina ignored him. "You didn't reply to my last invitation for a meeting, so I decided to check on you. See if there was any decay" he couldn't resist getting in one last jab._

_Regina rolled her eyes. "Maybe that was intentional" she muttered into her food, clenching her fork a little more tightly._

_Rumpelstiltskin ignored her. "So, no lessons, then?" He prodded, adding to her aggravation._

_Regina glared at him. "I don't think I want these lessons anymore. I thought I had made that clear." She turned back to her food._

_"And why ever not, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin asked, looking at her._

_"I don't want to become like, like you!" she spat out, putting her fork down with a clang._

_Rumpelstiltskin put a hand over his chest in mock offense. "How rude!"_

_Regina laughed hollowly. "And why shouldn't I be? I'm the queen, but everyone knows the king only married me to take care of his brat. I'm treated like a servant, and I will never be his equal. Tell me, why should I be kind?" She demanded._

_"Ooh, Her Majesty has teeth! Sharp!" Rumpelstiltskin made a biting motion. "Like the kind you use to chew this feast in front of you" his eyes scanned over the table, taking in the plentiful food. "But, you see, dearie, you're not the only one eating. The darkness has tasted you, and it likes how you taste. It wants more. Now that it's started eating away at you, there's nothing you can do to stop it. You're as helpless as that food on your plate" he gestures to the half-eaten meat lying next to abandoned silverware._

_"Leave me be!" Regina yelled, tears starting to stream down her face._

_Rumpelstiltskin gave an ironic bow and vanished, his mission done. Frustrated, Regina went to stand on her balcony. It always gave her perspective, seeing how vast the kingdom was, but now it just made her feel even more hopeless. She had no escape…no escape. Angrily, she slammed down on the railing, which shook slightly in response. All she had ever wanted was to be happy, to be free. Well, maybe she could still be free. Just a little…more…force. Regina broke the railing and tumbled toward the ground._

The last thing Zelena saw was the ground approaching her at a startling speed before the memory faded to black.

* * *

**A/N 2:** So, what did you think? Was this chapter worth the wait? I would love to know what you all thought. Reviews to me are like giving candy to a five-year-old: basically, the ultimate happiness. They also motivate me to work faster. So please, leave one if you can! You can also find me on tumblr as **_foreveranevilregal._**

I'll be back soon with the final installment to this tale!


End file.
